Demon's Kiss
by Spunky0ne
Summary: A demon who has stolen Renji's soul makes an unholy deal with Byakuya to save him. Granted one year to be with his true love, Byakuya resolves to give Renji a child to remember him by...yaoi, mpreg...Renji/Byakuya, Kurushimi/Tetsuya, Ichigo/Uryu
1. Fury of the Fallen

**Demon's Kiss**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A demon who has stolen Renji's soul makes an unholy deal with Byakuya to save him. Granted one year to be with his true love, Byakuya resolves to give Renji a child to remember him by.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Fury of the Fallen**

Swollen raindrops splashed down on the ruins of the quincy king's palace, pelting the shattered stone columns and soaking the fallen standards. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, causing a soft vibration in the air and beginning to rouse the collapsed shinigami that laid amongst the wreckage. His slender form quivered and he dragged himself out from under a pile of debris, his mind struggling to remember where he was and how he had come to be in that place.

 _We were trying to reach the palace,_ he recalled, _It seems that Ichigo was able to defeat Ywach, but..._

A man's face flashing in his mind.

 _Renji?_

He looked around, shivering in the icy coldness, but however chilled he might have been, it couldn't compare to the heart-numbing freeze that stabbed his insides as he spotted one of the horrific golden-eyed demons that Ywach had summoned to fight for him. The beast was turned away from him, leaning over a heartbreakingly familiar red-haired man, its lips pressed to the man's bared and bleeding chest and its golden eyes reflecting the deep pleasure of feeding on a powerful soul.

Instantly, Byakuya's broken sword was in his hand and he flash stepped forward, forgetting the weight of the damage he had already suffered in the prior battle. He drove his weapon into the demon's leathery back, and loosed his shikai to destroy the creature from the inside. To his dismay, a burning pain flashed through his strained form, and although his sword remained driven through the howling demon, his weapon failed to release. Fresh chills ran down his spine as the demon gave an enraged hissed and spun around, throwing Byakuya off its back and crashing down into the debris. Byakuya gasped at the crushing impact, and his mouth filled with the coppery flavor of his own blood.

The demon turned and stalked towards him, baring bloodied fangs in a deadly, hateful sneer. Byakuya tried to move, but the demon's reiatsu filled the air around him, pushing down and forcing him to remain on the ground. He managed only harsh, panting breaths as the beast closed in on him, moving unhurriedly and studying him closely

"What a stupid, impulsive thing to do," the demon scolded him, "You haven't the reiatsu left to challenge me. Your body is dying, Kuchiki Byakuya, and yet, you have the audacity to challenge the king of the spirit demons?"

"I w-won't let you take Renji!" Byakuya spat, throwing his badly injured body against the demon's reiatsu and making the beast's eyes widen as he broke through and nearly landed another blow.

The demon screeched and slashed across the noble's chest, making blood explode around him as he collapsed onto the tumbled ruins again. It moved in close and turned Byakuya onto his back, glaring down into the noble's defiant grey eyes.

"All of this for a dead mongrel?" the beast asked, its lips curling with disdain, "You are an enemy, but you are a noble son. You should know your place!"

Byakuya glared back at the demon as it increased the strength of its reiatsu until the noble's hand shook violently and his broken sword slipped free, clattering on the cracked stone as it fell away.

"There is nothing you can do," the demon said, its voice going deeply calm, "You can't slay the king of demons with a broken sword and a body in that kind of condition."

"What can I do to convince you to spare Renji?" Byakuya managed in a shaky whisper.

The demon smirked and shook its head.

"Your fukutaichou is dead," it said firmly, "I devoured his soul. He belongs to me now."

"But...his body is still here. It hasn't diminished," Byakuya panted, "I have read about your kind. I know you c-can restore him!"

The demon's thick black eyebrow arched in surprise.

"You have read about demons?" the beast asked, looking impressed, "But that makes sense. The Kuchiki family is appreciative of Seireitei history. You are tasked by the king with recording the Seireitei's past and preserving its most treasured artifacts."

The demon leaned closer, loosing fiery breath to sting the cuts on Byakuya's torn flesh.

"It would be a waste to use someone like you for food, Byakuya. I have a much better use for you...but...I admit that the way I wish to use you requires that you submit of your own free will."

"I don't understand," Byakuya said, shaking his head and frowning, "What do you mean?"

"You are in love with that man, aren't you?" the demon accused him, "That's what makes you willing to make some kind of agreement with me, isn't it?"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, his eye straying to touch on Renji's motionless form.

"It's okay to say it in front of him," the demon teased, "He's dead. He can't hear you."

Byakuya's eyes closed and his face took on a tormented look. The demon made a sound of impatience.

"Don't bother to answer. I know you're in love with him, whether you ever told him or not. But you need to understand that you will have to leave him behind if you want to save his life."

Byakuya took a steadying breath and forced his shaking body to calm.

"What are you offering me?" he asked softly.

"I am offering to spare your lover's life," the demon said, smiling.

"But you want me to never admit to him that I love him?" Byakuya asked, frowning, "Is that all?"

"Oh no, no, no," the demon laughed, "I want more than to break you up. I have already killed him. You're broken up as it is! I want something else entirely, but you will have to give up everything...your love, your family and leadership, your taichou's position and... _your very life_."

"And what will I be giving them up for? You will give Renji back his life if I give up these things?"

Byakuya flinched as the demon's clawed fingers caressed his cheek.

"I will agree to give Renji's soul back, if you will agree to become my consort," the demon announced, earning a shocked stare from the spellbound noble, "I will have to devour your shinigami reiatsu and fill you with demon reiatsu to transition you gradually, but eventually, I can make you into a demon, like me, and you may have the honor of becoming my mate."

The demon watched closely as Byakuya's eyes reflected first anger, then worry as he looked back at Renji's body.

"I c-can't," Byakuya began.

He froze as the demon's claw tip touched his lips and its lips touched his earlobe.

"Of course you can," it whispered, "You love that ridiculous mongrel, ne? I know you do. I saw what your face looked like when you realized he was dead. He doesn't have to stay dead, though. All you must do is agree to my terms. And I'll tell you what. I will even give you some time to be with him. But, you should answer quickly. Can you see? He is beginning to fade, Byakuya. You will lose him forever if you hesitate for too long."

"What time will we have?" Byakuya asked, closing his eyes, "Will there be time enough for me to bear him a child?"

The demon growled warningly.

"You must expect I would want to leave an heir to my leadership, and if Renji is the father, my clan will allow him to raise our child at Kuchiki Manor. My cousin will be given regency until the child is grown and can inherit leadership. I don't think granting me that is asking too much. You wouldn't want to see a noble line end, ne? You seem to value that as we do."

"Yesssssss," the demon hissed, agitation in the sound, "what you say makes sense. So, here are the rules of the agreement, Byakuya. I will restore Renji's soul and he will live. You will have one year to give him a child, and when that year ends, you will fall into a deathlike state and I will come to claim you. You are never to tell anyone about our agreement. If you do, I will take back Renji's soul and you will die too, as well as any child you have. And when the time comes, you will not resist me. You will submit to me and allow me to transform you. You will agree to marry me officially in front of our lords...and you will never leave me. Do you understand and agree to this?"

Byakuya's lips trembled as he forced out his answer.

"I understand, and I agree to your terms."

"Then," the demon said, smiling more warmly, "I will tell you my name and we shall seal our bargain...with our first kiss."

Byakuya forced his body to calm as the demon took his hands and looked into his eyes. He felt the demon's awful power swell and curl around them as the beast's face came closer to his.

"I am Kurokatsu," the demon said as he closed the distance and claimed Byakuya's lips.

Black and gold light flared around the two and Byakuya stiffened as he felt the demon's tongue plunge into his mouth. Terror gripped his slender body as wicked tendrils seemed to slide down his throat, into his chest, wrapping around his heart and squeezing painfully.

 _Don't resist me_ , the demon's hiss echoed in his mind as the pain in his chest became unbearable and his spirit centers burned all through his insides.

Byakuya's vision dimmed and the sound of blood rushing in his veins filled his ears until he couldn't hear anything else. As he began to lose consciousness, Kurokatsu lowered him very slowly to the ground, letting the tendrils and then his hot, invading tongue retract. He nuzzled Byakuya's soft cheek and brushed their lips together one more time, before smiling and fading away.

 _We will be together again soon..._

A short distance away, Renji took a sudden, stinging breath and groaned uncomfortably. Opening one red-brown eye, he found himself looking up into the dark clouds as fat raindrops fell into his eyes and splashed down on his face.

"F-fuck!" he swore, struggling until he wrangled his lanky body into a seated position, "What the hell happened?"

He rubbed the bump on the back of his head, then flinched at a strange, burning feeling on his chest. He touched the area experimentally, his insides quivering as he remembered the huge, leathery skinned demon that had crashed into him and knocked him out.

 _I don't know why it didn't kill me. I was out cold and helpless..._

He swallowed hard and looked around, then let out a surprised yelp as he spotted Byakuya's fallen form.

 _Oh shit! Is that why? He came to save me?_

"Taichou!" he yelled, forgetting any concern that the demon might still be around somewhere.

He scrambled across the wreckage, tearing his already shredded uniform and making fresh cuts on his legs and knees.

"Taichou!"

He reached Byakuya's side and expelled a ragged breath, taking in the horrific sight of the deep slash across his chest and the dozens of smaller bleeding injuries all over his commanding officer. Immediately, he tore pieces off what was left of his uniform to stop the bleeding. He placed his hands over the area, infusing it with healing power as he gazed worriedly down at Byakuya's deathly white face.

He heard approaching footsteps and called out heedlessly.

"I need a healer over here _now_!"

"I can help!" Orihime exclaimed, dashing ahead of a limping and disheveled Ichigo and falling onto her knees at Byakuya's side.

Her power swelled into a golden oval over the unconscious noble and his lesser wounds began to disappear.

"Thank you," Renji said gratefully, "He got hurt protecting me. I was fighting one of those demons that Ywach summoned, and it knocked me out. Taichou must've defeated it, cause when I woke up, it was gone. It would've eaten us if he hadn't killed it."

He watched sadly as Orihime continued to heal Byakuya.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I think so," Orihime said confidently, "There is a lot of really bad reiatsu in his wounds, but my power is rejecting it. It's just taking a long time."

"Renji," Ichigo said, panting softly as he knelt beside Orihime, "are you okay?"

"I think so. Yeah," the redhead answered, looking himself over, "I didn't get slashed or anything, just knocked silly. Taichou took the worst damage."

Renji took a steadying breath and smiled at Ichigo.

"Looks like you were successful."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed wearily, "Ywach is gone. He's not coming back this time."

"I'm glad," Renji said in a relieved tone, "There's a hell of a mess to clean up, but I don't think the quincies will be able to fight anymore."

"I don't think they want to," Ichigo said, smiling over his shoulder as Uryu stumbled forward to join them.

"I'm going to make peace with the shinigamis," Uryu promised, "Ywach was just using us all for his benefit. He made that plenty clear to everyone. I don't think either side really wants this war to continue."

"You're right," Renji agreed, "Too many people have been hurt and killed for that bastard."

He looked up at Uryu and gave him a friendly smirk.

"Glad to have you back."

Uryu met his eyes warmly.

"I never left you," he said solemnly, "Even though I had to go to him and obey him, I always knew who my real friends were."

"I just hope Central 46 doesn't do something stupid and make things worse," Ichigo commented.

"I wouldn't set your hopes too high," Renji huffed, shaking his head, "They do some really stupid things sometimes."

He started to say more, then went silent again and listening as voices sounded in the distance. Ichigo stood, shouting and waving as a group of healers came into view, led by Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Kyoraku soutaichou!" Renji exclaimed in a relieved tone.

He spotted a familiar woman standing beside the Gotei leader.

"Rukia!" he and Ichigo exclaimed together.

"I found Rukia-chan in the debris and the healers took care of her wounds," the captain commander explained, "We're evacuating injured soldiers to Tenjirou's place and making a sweep of the area to make sure it is clear of enemies."

Kyoraku turned his eyes on Uryu, who looked back quietly and said nothing.

"I understand that with Ywach dead, you are supposed to become the next king?" he asked.

"Yes," Uryu confirmed, "Ywach announced it publicly before we left the shadows and came to Soul Society."

"And you intend to take that position?"

"Yes," Uryu confirmed, "And my first act will be to work with you to make peace between our races. Ywach wasn't just an invader in Soul Society. He marched across the quincy lands first, slaughtering his own noble lords and laying waste. The majority of those left alive know this. I think our people can reach an agreement."

"I hope we can," Kyoraku said sincerely, "but we have some cleaning up and taking care of people to do. How is Byakuya?"

"He is doing better," Orihime assured the Gotei leader as she retracted her healing oval, "He should wake up soon."

"We have to keep looking for some missing folks," Kyoraku explained, "but Hanatarou can go with you to carry Byakuya back to Tenjirou's place."

"Don't worry, I've got him," Renji assured the others, gently lifting Byakuya into his arms.

"Are you sure?" Kyoraku asked.

"Yeah, you guys keep looking for survivors. They need your help. I'll get Taichou back."

Renji left the others to search and headed back in the direction of Tenjirou's palace. He was a short distance from his destination when he felt Byakuya stir in his arms, and he paused, seeing that the noble was finally awake.

"Taichou!" he exclaimed, nearly dropping Byakuya, then setting him gently on his feet.

Byakuya leaned heavily against him, burying his face in Renji's shoulder.

"You all right now?" Renji asked.

Byakuya's head turned and his grey eyes looked up into Renji's, sending a wave of shock through the redhead as he noticed the tears in them.

"Taichou?" he whispered, brushing one of the tears away as it started to leak onto the noble's proud face.

"I'll be all right," Byakuya assured him, "I was just...disoriented. I...I thought that..."

He paused, swallowing hard as the demon's warning sounded in his ears.

"Do you think you can walk?" Renji asked, "We're almost to..."

Renji's words disappeared as Byakuya's slender hands captured his face and the noble's lips captured his.

"Wh-whoa! What're you doing?" Renji gasped, reeling as those soft lips warmed his sweetly, "T-taichou?"

"Sorry," Byakuya apologized, lowering his eyes, "Maybe I shouldn't have done that but...when I thought you were gone, I promised myself that if you were really all right, I would be honest and just tell you...that I am in love with you. I have been for a long time. I just couldn't say it. But...if I don't..."

He made a sound of surprise as Renji's arms tightened around him, and the redhead returned his kiss with an even more passionate one.

"It's okay, Taichou," Renji assured him, "cause the truth is...I've been in love with you for a long time too!"


	2. No Lost Moments

**Chapter 2: No Lost Moments**

 **(Thanks so much to Avella Aria (There will be angst, but there will also be lots of warm and fuzzy as well as funny moments. It will be an adventure!), Picklez80 (Is this fast enough?), Aizenfan6969 (Aww, I love Bya/Ren too. Lots of readers still read it. I am getting back into it!), Khrystalline (Aw, thanks! I don't think Renji will let Bya just disappear. I think he'll eventually catch on that there's something not right going on.), Winterheart2000 (Says the girl who has suggested many mean plots to me! Love you too!), Willow (I make myself cry all the time too...), Privatecaller (Here you go!), Kittykins (You've got it!), Shima-taicho31 (I will keep the chapters rolling!), and Kenni-bun bun (Yeah, I do that sometimes. People pretty much already know I'm a little crazy!) Cheers, Spunky)**

Outside Tenjirou's palace, the rain continued to pour down, melting the ice that had formed when Ywach's power had remade the realm to his liking. In the distance, workers labored under suspended awnings, carefully removing all signs of the quincy king's passage and beginning to lay down the new king's castle and grounds. The muted sounds echoed throughout the area, leaking down into the room where Byakuya laid and invading his sleeping mind.

 _A tapping sounded as someone approached in the darkness. Just his presence made Byakuya's heart quicken. He swallowed hard and backed away as Kurokatsu approached. For a demon, he was a lovely man, despite his dark, leathery skin. He had bright golden eyes and a wickedly beautiful face, a slim, shapely body, despite his dangerously clawed fingers and toes. As terrifying as he was to Byakuya, he was also unspeakably attractive physically. His smile was beautiful and deadly both, and his voice silken as it breathed into the frozen noble's ear._

 _"I miss you already. But I am watching you. It's sinful the way you tease me by kissing that man. But I will just remember that he only has you for a short time. When you are finished with him, you will come to me, and together we will share an eternity. I will kiss your soft lips until they bleed...burn your white skin with my caresses until it hardens and browns like mine. I will pour darkness into your core until wicked fire rises in your eyes, and you will forget that man ever existed!_

 _A cruel, fanged mouth sought his and Byakuya lunged away, crying out in terror._

Byakuya sat up suddenly, gasping as he took in his surroundings and realized he had only been dreaming. Before he could settle again, the door to his room opened and the light came on.

"Taichou?" Renji called to him, approaching the bed warily, "I heard you yell."

Byakuya continued to pant softly, one hand over his heart.

"Are you okay?"

Byakuya managed a short nod.

"I will be fine," he assured the spooked redhead, "I just had a nightmare."

Renji smiled sadly and made a soft sound of agreement.

"There's plenty we've been through that would give anyone nightmares. I've had a few tonight, myself."

"I see," Byakuya said, steadying slightly, "About?"

"Lots of things," the redhead confessed, "As Nodt hurting you, that monster quincy, Gerard, that knocked us all ass over tea kettle. But the worst was that scary demon thing that Ywach summoned."

Byakuya stiffened.

"I still don't know how you killed that thing," Renji went on.

"I didn't kill it," Byakuya admitted, "We need to be on our guard."

"Ah, that might explain why you're having nightmares. Now, knowing that freaky thing is still out there, I don't know if I can go back to sleep."

"It won't hurt you," Byakuya said cryptically, "but we still need to proceed with caution."

"Okay," Renji said agreeably, "Does that mean we should sleep together?"

Byakuya gave him a sharp look and Renji grinned and raised his hands defensively.

"Sorry! I wasn't...I mean, I didn't...uh...ah...! he stammered apologetically.

"You can stay with me," Byakuya said, turning away and leaving a space for him, "It's best to be cautious. Just...turn out the light."

"Oh...r-right!" Renji said, his heart slamming into his ribs and setting his head spinning.

He managed to flip the switch, despite his shaky hands, and he walked to the bed, swallowing hard as he remembered the kiss Byakuya had given him before.

 _He didn't say much after we were healed and given our rooms. He was pretty quiet. I hope he doesn't have regrets. I really, really loved finally kissing him! I've waited so long for this..._

He slipped into the bed and laid on his back so that he could observe Byakuya out of the corner of an eye while his taichou slept. Byakuya remained still for several minutes, then rolled onto his back as well.

"You having trouble sleeping?" the redhead asked.

"Yes," Byakuya admitted, "I have been...thinking about the way I acted before."

"Oh," Renji said, a shaft of disappointment going through his chest, "Don't worry about it. I mean...I like you a lot...love you, really. But you were sort of out of it when you kissed me. You weren't really yourself, so it wasn't so fair."

"Renji..."

"Hey, I know I'm not good enough for you. I'll take those kisses and consider myself the luckiest guy that ever came outta the Rukongai."

"But, it's not like that."

"It just took that first one, and I felt like the floor dropped out from under me. You're a really good kisser, Taichou. But I know it probably broke some rules."

"Abarai...?"

I told you. It's okay. I understand and you don't have to explain," Renji rambled on.

Byakuya turned and pinned the surprised redhead on his back, glaring down into his widened eyes.

"Do I have your attention now?" he said icily.

"Eh, yeah!" Renji exclaimed, "Sorry. Go on, Taichou."

"I was worried that you might have misunderstood me."

"I...!"

Byakuya's firm hand clapped down over Renji's mouth, stifling his attempt at speaking.

"I probably shouldn't have made such a confession under those conditions," the noble went on, "I should have waited until we were home and safe, then I should have courted you properly."

He took his hand away from Renji's mouth, but the redhead just stared up at him wonderingly.

"Renji, when As Nodt nearly killed me, I realized that time is precious...and so are the people our hearts love. So, if we are in love with each other, it is sinful to pretend that love is not there. It is something we should acknowledge and embrace."

"O-okay," Renji said cautiously, "so, how do you wanna do that?"

Byakuya answered with a barrage of warm, passionate kisses that stole the redhead's breath and left him marveling at the sight of Kuchiki Byakuya, lying on top of him and attacking his mouth as though desperate for the taste of it. He returned Byakuya's kisses with equal enthusiasm, teasing the noble's lips and coaxing his mouth open. Renji's tongue plunged in deeply, touching, tasting and caressing every inch he could reach, ravishing so thoroughly that it left Byakuya dazed and painfully erect. He gasped as Renji's hips moved suggestively and a heavy, lusty twinge went through their loins.

"Maybe we should stop," Renji panted, sweat breaking out on his forehead, "We're getting erect. If this keeps up, I might want really badly to make love to you."

Byakuya's fingers captured a long strand of red hair and slid down the length.

"Then, if you want to make love to me, do so. I am happy to receive your affections."

Renji stared back at him as though he couldn't possibly have heard right. Byakuya's frown turned to a scowl and he made his point by opening the redhead's yukata, then his own. He shifted and rubbed teasingly against Renji, teasing a lusty growl from between his lips and making him move his hips to increase the enjoyment.

"O-oh!" he moaned hungrily, "Taichou!"

"Byakuya!" the noble hissed in his ear, making the redhead yelp as he slid downward, beginning to explore the bold markings all over Renji's muscular chest. Graceful fingertips traced each thick, black line, then were followed with a pretty pink tongue that teased the tanned skin until it blushed furiously. And even better than the feel of the soft fingers and slick tongue was the beautiful expression of pure joy on Byakuya's handsome face as he explored every inch of Renji's skin adoringly, reverently, leaving the redhead overcome and so aroused he couldn't think anymore. He sank his fingers into Byakuya's silky black hair and raised his hips, trying to make any little contact with the other man. He groaned at being denied the friction he so longed for, then reeled as Byakuya's hand slid down and began to offer unspeakable pleasure. Renji surrendered to a bout of fluttering moans and deep gasps, ready to beg if the noble stopped short of going all of the way with him.

"T-taichou, please!"

He flushed at the desperation in the words and bit down on his tongue to keep from saying anymore. Byakuya shifted and moved Renji's inflamed member into position for entry.

"W-wait!" the redhead shouted, "You have to...!"

He lost the ability to speak as Byakuya used the fluid that had leaked from Renji to facilitate a less than gentle entry. Renji bit back a howl of pleasure at the intense heat and tightness around him. He barely managed to hold himself still as Byakuya adjusted for several moments, then began to move.

"Holy shit!" Renji gasped dizzily, "What're you...doing?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Byakuya asked in an equally affected voice.

"No! Hell no!" Renji objected, "But didn't that hurt?"

"I'm fine!" Byakuya snapped, moving his hips more urgently, "Move, Renji!"

Byakuya's teeth clenched and he closed his eyes tightly, holding on to the redhead's strong shoulders and ignoring the stinging as his body absorbed the shocks of Renji's heavy undulations. Renji's hands wrapped around his soft, white bottom, gripping and holding him steady as the two continued to writhe heatedly against each other. Renji felt Byakuya's body shudder warningly, and he bucked sharply, three times, nearly pitching the noble off of him as Byakuya careened into an explosive release. Renji gave a delighted howl, loosing himself into his noble lover's depths and hanging on a they reeled with the force of their sudden and unexpectedly intense coitus.

Byakuya collapsed heavily onto Renji's sweaty chest, burying his face under the redhead's chin and panting as he slowly caught his breath. Renji curled his arms around Byakuya, holding their bodies together and kissing the top of the noble's head affectionately.

"Kami, Taichou, you were amazing!"

He captured a shaky, pale hand and kissed and sucked the smooth fingertips.

"I love you so much!" he whispered passionately, "I love you, Taichou. I love you!"

"I love you too," Byakuya whispered into his ear, not daring to let the redhead see his face while he struggled to control his almost devastated expression, "And it's _Byakuya_. You shouldn't be calling me Taichou when we are making love."

"Okay," Renji answered, unable to hold back the huge smile that covered his handsome face, "Byakuya. I love you, Byakuya."

"That's better."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You worried about tomorrow?" Ichigo asked, studying Uryu's slender back as the white clad quincy gazed out the open balcony doors at the falling rain.

"Yeah," Uryu admitted, "Aren't you? We have to go back to Soul Society tomorrow. When word comes about me being there, I think a lot of people will be wanting to kill me."

"You know I won't let anyone hurt you," Ichigo said, moving closer and watching as Uryu's slim arms wrapped around his body, "You're going to have bodyguards when you are taken to the first division, and when you are questioned by Central 46."

"I'll be surprised if they don't just order me to prison," Uryu said uneasily, "I can even understand why they feel that way. The Sternritters trashed Soul Society and killed thousands of people. And even though the shinigamis did try to kill all of the quincies before, I never thought genocide was an answer, not for the shinigamis and not for us."

"But you're worried you'll be left holding the bag, taking the punishment for that bastard cause he's not around to do it?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, then surprised a small sound of shock from the quincy as he wrapped his arms around Uryu from behind. Uryu stiffened and did his best to object.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stammered, struggling, but only ending up more entangled in the other youth's arms, "Ichigo!"

"Listen to me, okay?" Ichigo scolded him, "Just hold still and be quiet for a moment."

"Let go!"

"Shh, I said _listen_ ," Ichigo insisted, "I know you're scared and you've got good reason to be."

"I know that!"

"Quiet! You've got good reason to be scared," Ichigo said again, "But...you also have friends. All of us are going to be watching out for you tomorrow. We aren't going to let anyone hurt you, and we won't let you get railroaded by Central 46. You heard Kyoraku soutaichou. He's going to do what he can."

"I know. I get it," Uryu complained, "Now, will you let me go, _baka_?"

He started struggling again, but only ended up turning so that his face was so close to Ichigo's that their noses were nearly touching.

"Ichigo, let...!"

Uryu froze as Ichigo's hot, hungry lips sought his.

"What are you...mmmph!" he objected, "S-stop!"

Ichigo's mouth clamped down on his even harder, making Uryu's knees weaken as he received another melting kiss.

"Ichigo!" he gasped dazedly.

He should have broken free as Ichigo released him, but instead, he collapsed against the ginger-haired youth's shoulder, feeling the heavy pounding of his heart and breathing in Ichigo's warm, masculine scent.

 _What's wrong with me?_ he wondered dizzily, _Ichigo is the savior of Soul Society. I am the successor of the one who tried to completely destroy it and kill all of the shinigamis! What is he thinking?_

He clung tightly to Ichigo's shoulder, his mind in a whirl as the other youth's hands slid down his back, caressing firmly as he coaxed Uryu into another powerful, open-mouthed kiss. Ichigo's hot tongue thrust in between his lips and sank into his mouth, tickling, caressing and probing deeply until Uryu tore away, panting harshly and glaring, his body aching fiercely with desire.

"Don't do that!" he gasped, backing away.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, remaining where he was and watching Uryu closely, "I think you feel what's there between us."

"What's between us?" Uryu repeated, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Ichigo, what's between us is that I'm an enemy of Soul Society and you're its savior! You shouldn't be having anything to do with me! If you do, you'll just get dragged down with me, and I don't want that to happen! Don't you get it? I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

"Because...you like me?" Ichigo asked, giving Uryu a heartbreakingly beautiful smile, "I like you too. That's why I'm gonna protect you."

"You idiot!" Uryu complained, his voice breaking, "I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Ichigo agreed, stepping forward and embracing Uryu as the quincy youth bit at his lips, fighting back tears, "You had to take care of yourself for a long time. I'm not saying you're not strong. I'm just saying that I'm here for you. You've got people around you who love you, and we're going to help you. We may get hurt, but anyone can always get hurt. It's our choice to get involved."

Uryu gave no answer, just resting his head wearily on Ichigo's shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing in Ichigo's comforting scent as the Shiba heir's fingers played with the long ends of Uryu's hair on one side.

"I guess there's no stopping you then," he said finally, in a low, defeated tone.

"Nope," Ichigo chuckled, kissing him again, "Now, you look pretty beat. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"We?" Uryu said, frowning and glancing at the one bed in the room, "Who said you could stay in here with me?"

"Ichibei said that it wouldn't be safe to leave you alone, so I am supposed to stay in here and share the bed with you."

"I'm not going to sleep with you!" Uryu objected.

"I didn't say you had to sleep with me. I'll just be sleeping _next to_ you. Relax, I won't try to kiss you in your sleep or anything."

"You always try to kiss me when I'm awake," Uryu objected, "How do I know you won't do worse while I'm asleep?"

"I'm not going to molest you in your sleep," Ichigo laughed, "I promise."

"You swear?" Uryu challenged him.

"Fine, I swear," Ichigo agreed.

"All right," Uryu said guardedly, climbing in on one side of the bed, "If you try anything tonight, it's breaking your word. You'll go straight to hell, and you and I actually know for a fact that place exists!"

"Yeah, don't remind me," Ichigo said dryly, taking his place on the other side of the bed.

He turned suddenly and surprised Uryu with a last, powerful kiss.

"What was that?" Uryu shouted angrily, "You swore you wouldn't molest me!"

"I wasn't molesting you, that was a good night kiss!" Ichigo argued.

Uryu grabbed an extra pillow and smacked it into his amorous friend's head.

"OW!"

"Don't touch me again or you're sleeping on the floor!"


	3. Blossom

**Chapter 3: Blossom**

 _Byakuya quivered at the feel of icy hands running over his slender, bared belly. Kurokatsu stood over him, glowing eyes glaring down into his and dark power swelling around him._

" _You were fortunate," the demon hissed softly, "Your resonance with that man is strong enough. You have conceived his child. You are…pleased with this?"_

 _The demon laughed as Byakuya pulled away, glaring at him._

" _Don't touch our child!" he snapped, backing away on hands and knees and placing his hands protectively over his abdomen, "Remember, we have an agreement. Renji and this baby are not to be harmed."_

" _I haven't forgotten," the demon assured him, moving closer and reaching out to run a sharp claw along Byakuya's porcelain cheek, making the noble quiver and close his eyes, "I was just thinking about how many times I will see you filled with our babies…to soothe myself over having to see you carry this shinigami's brat. But, a deal is a deal, ne? Still, you should keep in mind the fate that awaits you."_

 _Byakuya reeled, stiffening as Kurokatsu's arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly, the sharp claws sinking into his white flesh as the demon kissed him forcefully._

"N-no!" Byakuya gasped, sitting up in the bed, his heart pounding and his lips burning painfully where Kurokatsu had kissed him.

"Are you all right, Taichou…erm, Byakuya?" Renji asked, sitting up beside him.

Byakuya curled into Renji's strong arms, laying his head on the redhead's strong shoulder and burying his face in a tumble of red hair.

"I am fine," he managed softly, "It was just another nightmare."

"Sorry," Renji said sympathetically, "It's all still really fresh in your mind. Mine too. It's weird. My head knows the worst is over, but I still have bad dreams, like you do. I think we will for a while. But maybe you could talk to one of the healers or something."

"I don't need a healer," Byakuya said, seeking Renji's lips and possessing them warmly, "I need you."

"You don't need me," Renji laughed, kissing him back, "You can take care of yourself."

"Perhaps," Byakuya answered, caressing Renji's flushed cheek and kissing him harder, "but whether you are a want or a need, I ache to be with you."

"O-okay," Renji laughed, blushing and returning his kisses eagerly, "I wanna be with you too."

He started to spread his thighs as Byakuya climbed on top of him, then made a sound of surprise as again, Byakuya straddled his body, barely giving Renji time to prepare him before taking the redhead's length inside him.

"Y-you don't have to do that," Renji panted, "I'll let you take me."

He froze for a moment at the odd, sad look that Byakuya gave him in reply.

"Later," the noble whispered, "Just…make love to me, Renji."

Renji had to admit to himself that there was nothing more beautiful than seeing Byakuya, his pretty white body bared and perched atop Renji's darker tanned form, dark grey eyes looking lovingly down into his as their hips moved, bringing them both unholy pleasure.

"Oh…oh B-byakuya!" he gasped, "Taichou, I love seeing you this way. You're so beautiful."

Byakuya said nothing in reply, only looking deeply into Renji's fiery eyes and enjoying the deep penetration and the feeling of connection between them. He tightened his thighs around Renji's dancing hips, holding on tightly and exploring his boldly tattooed chest, tracing each marking and fixing them in his mind.

 _So that I will remember them…_

He felt Renji's rough hands grab his hips as the redhead stiffened and shuddered, filling and warming Byakuya deep inside, where he had begun to feel the demon's iciness returning. He couldn't think of anything but the handsome man he sat astride as Renji found the deep pleasure center inside him and struck it, hard and fast, making Byakuya drop down on his sweating chest, panting and moaning in release.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Renji sighed, rubbing Byakuya's sweat dampened back and kissing a flushed cheek, "I never want this to end. I know we have to go back but…"

"Then," Byakuya whispered, turning his head to meet the redhead's cinnamon colored eyes, "if you want it to continue, marry me, Renji."

"Wh-whoa!" Renji laughed, tickling him under the chin and gazing at him in amusement, "That's getting ahead of ourselves, isn't it? I mean, we just admitted our feelings to each other. Shouldn't we have a little more fun? You know, date for a while before making a big move like that? What's gotten into you?"

"M-my apologies," Byakuya said, coloring slightly, "I was just…too much in the moment. I am sorry for rushing you."

"I'm flattered, Byakuya," Renji said, caressing his face and kissing him warmly, "I really am. I just think it's too soon for us to be thinking about something like that. We still have to go back home and see what's left of everything. Anyway, what do you think your elders will do if you tell them you want to marry a guy like me?"

"Forget I said that, Renji," Byakuya said, recovering a measure of his more solemn nature, "I think being here, away from everything and having endured such fierce battles has interfered with my thinking."

"It's okay. It's messed with my head too," Renji chuckled, "I guess things will get real when we go home, huh?"

"Whatever happens, I still want to be with you," Byakuya said firmly, "I may have been impulsive, mentioning marriage, but I do believe we should be together, even if we need more time to consider things."

"I'm all for that," agreed Renji, glancing at the clock, "Hey, we should get up, shouldn't we? We need to shower before we go."

"Go on," Byakuya urged him, "I will be there in a minute."

He watched quietly as Renji left the bed, then he rose and walked out onto the balcony, overlooking the Seireitei. He shivered inwardly as he felt Kurokatsu's presence, and the demon's arm curled around his waist. Byakuya swallowed hard and closed his eyes as Kurokatsu made a sound of disapproval.

"I don't like you having his scent all over you," the demon hissed softly, running his tongue along the noble's pale throat and leaving a painful red streak on the fine skin, "You shouldn't push me, Byakuya."

"I am not pushing you," Byakuya said angrily, "You said that I would have a year with him…b-be able to have his child. We have to make love to make a child. You should just stay away if you don't want to witness this."

Byakuya gasped as the demon bit him on the shoulder, drawing blood, then slowly licking it away.

"I don't want you to forget me," Kurokatsu said mockingly, "and I need to watch you to make sure you don't violate the terms of our agreement."

"I haven't forgotten," Byakuya managed his voice shaking softly, "I will honor my word…as long as you honor yours. Nothing is to befall Renji, either before or after I belong to you."

"Of course, my love," the demon said, carefully healing the marks he had made, "Now, you'd best go before he wonders where you are and comes looking for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Uryu opened his eyes and blushed instantly at finding Ichigo lying on his belly, his face resting on one hand, and watching the quincy youth closely.

"What are you doing?" Uryu asked, scowling.

"I said I wouldn't molest you," Ichigo chuckled, "I didn't say I wouldn't watch you sleep. Besides, I had to wake you up a little a few times. You were having really bad dreams."

"Right," Uryu sighed, closing his eyes against the memory, "well, a lot happened."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "Sorry for annoying you. I'm just really glad Ywach is gone and we can go home today."

Uryu climbed out of bed, and Ichigo followed him out onto the balcony outside their room.

"Home to what?" Uryu mused, "I guess the living world is all right, but all that's at my home is a mess between my dad and me that has to be dealt with."

"I thought things went okay between you when he got here," Ichigo said, frowning, "He didn't seem angry."

"We also haven't spoken since you destroyed Ywach," Uryu explained, "I don't know how that's supposed to go. My dad and I have never been close. He always hated being a quincy. He felt that way because of what Ywach did. I don't have any idea what he'll be feeling now. I'm that bastard's heir. I kind of gave up being Ishida Ryuuken's son when I chose that path."

"I don't think he thinks that way," Ichigo reasoned, "I think he knows that you were only on Ywach's side, looking for a way to do right by your mom. That was my motivation too. We had to go about things in different ways, but it led us to the same place in the end. Your dad will understand, even if it takes a while."

"I guess," Uryu said uncertainly.

The two gazed down at the wreckage of Soul Society beneath them, where smoke still rose from the ruins, and in several places, they could still see signs of fighting going on.

"It hasn't stopped there," Uryu said sadly.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "Some of the remaining quincies are just desperate and crazed. Ichibei warned me that it will still be dangerous."

"Especially for someone like me."

"Hey, don't forget, I'm part quincy too," Ichigo reminded him, slipping an arm around him, "They'll listen to me. I won't let them blame you. The truth will come out and everything will be okay, I promise it will."

Uryu saw a large eruption of power flare in the depths of the darkened and scarred land beneath the royal realm.

"I just wonder if it will come soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya dodged a glowing volley of quincy arrows, flash stepping furiously as nearby, his black stallion trumpeted and fired a scathing reply of glinting ice blades. He snorted as the attacking quincy continued to advance.

"Our bankai isn't going to stop him!" Tetsuya panted, loosing a group of copies of the two of them that surged towards the invading quincy in what looked like a desperate attack, "We need something stronger. They've sensed the barrier. If it falls, they'll attack the encampment."

 _We won't let that happen, Master,_ the stallion's voice whispered in Tetsuya's mind, _Their king has fallen. The war will be over soon. Do you think it is time to use our divine attack?_

"I don't know if we should," Tetsuya said, flash stepping swiftly as the quincy destroyed the last of the decoys and took aim on him again, "Once we do, we will only have a short time to fight before our strength is exhausted and we lose consciousness. That has to be our last resort. Make more decoys."

 _Are you sure running will do any good?_ the stallion asked.

""I'm not going to run," Tetsuya informed him, "Arashi, I need to get closer."

 _Closer? Master, that's suicide!_

"He's attacking," Tetsuya reasoned, "Remember what we've learned. When they are attacking, they can't use their power to keep our blades from penetrating. If I strike a clean blow, I have a power that can kill him."

 _Touketsu shima?_ Arashi inquired, _It will work if you can reach him, but…_

"I will reach him," Tetsuya promised, "Now, Arashi!"

The stallion set another wave of decoys charging at the quincy, following with a huge eruption of ice blades. The quincy evaded nimbly, then fired a fresh wave of arrows at the incoming decoys, while Tetsuya flash stepped in at an angle, dodging the arrows and aiming his sword at the quincy's side. He had nearly reached the quincy, when he turned and spotted Tetsuya and sent the last few arrows at him. Tetsuya howled fiercely, ignoring the strikes on his body and sinking his blade into the quincy's chest, then managing a last few words.

"T-touketsu sh-shima!" he whispered, closing his eyes and sending the dregs of his fading power into his sword.

He felt the air grow cold around him, and the quincy's body shuddered as it began to freeze from the inside out. The quincy stared in dismay at the impaled shinigami as ice quickly enshrouded his body. Tetsuya's eyes opened again and gazed quietly into his enemy's.

"Kudakero," he breathed, making the quincy's body shatter, along with the ice that had frozen him.

"Bastar…"

The quincy's last word trailed off as his body disintegrated and Tetsuya collapsed, still impaled by the quincy's arrows.

"Arashi…"

 _I'm here, Master,_ the stallion assured him, kneeling at Tetsuya's side.

He sensed incoming footsteps and stiffened.

 _Someone is coming._

"Arashi…" Tetsuya whispered dazedly, "Y-you have to…p-protect the family."

 _But you will die if I don't…_

Arashi surged to his feet as a man stepped into the clearing where Tetsuya laid in a widening pool of blood.

"Deripie," the caramel skinned man said to a woman who had the same darker skin and long brown hair, "quickly. He is badly injured."

The two faced Arashi, looking into the wary stallion's eyes curiously.

"We are not your enemies," the man assured him, "We must be allowed to help him, or that man you are protecting will die."

"L-let him come, Arashi," Tetsuya said weakly, "They can help you p-protect the barrier."

"Is this the entrance to the Kuchiki family's compound?" the other man asked.

"It is," Tetsuya panted, quivering as the woman knelt beside him and administered a pain block, then carefully began to remove the arrows, "I am…Kuchiki Tetsuya, Byakuya-sama's bodyguard…and family protector."

"You are defending this place alone?" the dark skinned man asked, looking alarmed, _Dios mìo_ , Tetsu-hana, that is insane! I don't know how you held out this long."

"Well, I wasn't alone in the beginning," Tetsuya explained, watching as the woman began to clean and bandage his wounds.

"He has lost a lot of blood," the woman said in a concerned tone, " _Angelito_ , how are you even awake?"

"Arashi can use his reiatsu to keep me conscious for a while," Tetsuya explained, "I can't let myself fall unconscious until the taichous return and word comes that the war has officially ended."

"You will have officially ended, if you don't rest and heal," the other man chided him, "I will watch over the barrier while you recover."

"Thank you, Shima-sama," Tetsuya said wearily.

The caramel skinned man smiled, his warm expression making Tetsuya blush.

"You know me?" the man asked.

"Of course," Tetsuya said sleepily, "You are Shima Kurushimi, head of the Shima clan, and that is your sister, Aderia-san."

"Ah, Byakurai's bodyguard is well-informed," Kurushimi said approvingly, "But go to sleep for a while. I will stand guard while Deripie finishes healing you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stepped into the steamy shower and met Renji for a welcoming kiss. The redhead's arms pulled him close and the two stood quietly, exchanging more hot, wet kisses as the water ran down their recovering bodies.

"Oh, this feels so good!" Renji sighed.

"The hot shower or the holding and kissing?" Byakuya teased him.

"Mmmmm, both," Renji chuckled, running his hands down Byakuya's slippery white back and rubbing his bottom as they kissed more passionately.

He giggled and blushed as a thought occurred to him, earning a curious look from Byakuya.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just thinking that…I've never, you know, _done it_ in a shower before."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow, frowning at him.

"You aren't tired from the fights and from making love twice already?" he asked.

He sucked in a surprised breath as Renji hugged him tightly and nuzzled his cheek.

"I can't think about being tired when we're in here and naked together," he answered, grinning.

"Abarai…"

"Please, Byakuya?" Renji pleaded, nipping at his earlobe, "Now that you're finally mine, I want to be with you every way I can."

"I want that too," Byakuya assured him, "But I thought that you wanted us to take things more slowly and enjoy this time."

"I didn't mean we shouldn't make love," Renji explained, "I just meant we could talk about the more serious stuff later."

Byakuya looked down at his slim abdomen for a moment, a flicker of uncertainty going through him.

 _I wonder what to do about telling him about the child. If he wants more time, he won't be ready for this. I wonder what I should…_

His thoughts were gently derailed as Renji turned and placed his back against the wall and spread his tattooed thighs wide.

"R-renji…"

Renji smiled back at him invitingly.

"C'mon, Taichou…Byakuya," he coaxed his hesitant lover, "I want you inside me this time."

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked, "I haven't done this with another man before. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, it can't hurt more than when you got me with your bankai, can it?" Renji laughed.

"Don't say things like that," Byakuya chided him, staring in wonder as Renji laughed again and placed his hands on Byakuya's shoulders.

"Sorry," Renji apologized, "I was joking. But seriously, I want you to make love to me. Please, Byakuya."

Byakuya gave him a rare and heart-melting smile, then kissed him very gently.

"Of course, Renji," he answered, moving forward and beginning a slow preparation.

 _I don't need to worry about impregnating him. The baby's reiatsu precludes another pregnancy as long as I am like this. I just wish that someday I could see him carry my child too. But I mustn't think that way. I only have time enough to give him one child. That is enough of a blessing._

 _It is all I can give him._

 _I am so sorry, Renji._

 _Please, when I am gone from you…please forgive me._


	4. Ruins

**Chapter 4: Ruins**

 **(A request by TMP3475!)**

Kuri stood quietly beside the head elder of the Kuchiki clan, looking on and wearing an expression of deep concern, as his sister gently washed Tetsuya's face and infused his unconscious form with healing reiatsu. She conducted a brief examination and let out a frustrated breath. Kuri's concern deepened as Aderia looked down at her hands and shook her head solemnly.

"Deripie, surely there must be something you can do," he reasoned, "He fought so hard to stay alive. To lose him now…"

"I have done everything within my power," Aderia answered sadly, "He survives on God's good grace now. It is out of our hands, _Hermano_."

"It must have been a horror out there," Kuchiki Nori said softly, gazing down at Tetsuya's troubled sleeping face, "We all sensed when the taichous began to fall. It felt a disgrace to be safe inside as others were fighting and dying. That Tetsuya survived at all is a miracle. Not one of the fighters we sent with him returned. Not one of them. To have fought alongside them, to have witnessed their fall and to have been left alone in the ruins of our home must have been devastating, but Tetsuya has long been bearing pain that no one should. We owe this young man a debt of gratitude."

"We owe it to him to find a way to save his life!" Kuri exclaimed softly.

"What would you have me do?" Aderia asked, giving him a stymied look, "His body was pushed to the brink for weeks. His spirit centers are burned and when I infuse him, a lot of it leaks away quickly. He needs surgery to heal his burned spirit centers, but right now, he is too weak. The only choice is to continue round the clock infusions and to hope that with rest, he grows strong enough to survive the surgery. We have barely enough healers for all of the survivors that have come in here. Who is going to stay with him and infuse him constantly?"

"I will," Kuri said in a decided tone.

"You are not a trained healer," Aderia said dismissively, "This is not basic field healing. To give constant infusions that way requires knowledge of how to restrain one's reiatsu. If you give too much, you can become depleted too quickly and endanger yourself."

"Then, before you go to heal the others, show me how to infuse him that way," Kuri insisted, "On my life, I will keep him breathing."

"Oh, my boy," Nori said worriedly, "We all want very much for Tetsuya to wake, but to risk yet another. I don't think the Tetsuya I know would want you to do that."

"Well, he is not the one making the decisions."

" _Hermano_ , think about what you are doing," Aderia advised him, "We are not out of the woods yet. There is still a lot of fighting going on. You may be needed to defend the ones here. If the protective barrier hiding this place is breached by the enemy…"

"The spirit steeds are watching the barrier now," Kuri reminded her, "My Ambrosio, Byakurai's Ikazuchi and Tetsuya's Arashi are all guarding us. They will not let anything through."

"I hope you are right," Aderia sighed wearily, "Very well then, _burro_ , I will show you the method. But if you screw this up and kill yourself, I will kill you twice!"

"Trust you for that, _Hermana_ ," Kuri chuckled.

"Lie down beside him, then," Aderia directed her brother, "I know of a way to set up a monitored flow, a kind of tethering, so that if you begin to lose control, the link will be shut down and the infusions will stop. That may keep you from killing yourself."

"You give me so little credit," Kuri teased, "I don't have any plans to die. If I died, how would I then ever charm the lovely Tetsu-hana?"

Aderia made a sound of disapproval and rolled her eyes as Nori gave a little cough and barely held off a smile.

"I should have known you were infatuated at first sight with him!" Aderia scolded her brother, "You are ridiculous, thinking of your…your _needs as a man_ at a time like this! You are lucky _Mamà_ is not here. She would give you ten times the scolding."

"Yes, she would," Kuri snickered, "But she is not here."

Kuri moved to the bed and laid down, turning his head so that he could see Tetsuya's face.

"Deripie, you know this is the right thing to do," he said more seriously, "Tetsu-hana wants to live. We must do all that we can to save him."

Aderia bent over her brother, placing her hands on his torso and locating each of his spirit centers. From each spirit center, she slowly coaxed out a tendril of his power, then she moved to Tetsuya's side and attached a reiatsu tendril to each of his spirit centers.

"Relax your body," she instructed her closely watching brother, "As connected as you are now, you may receive each other's thoughts, so behave yourself and just encourage Tetsuya to be calm and accept the infusions. The tether will break if you begin to give too much or if Tetsuya's body begins to drain yours dangerously."

Aderia moved back to her brother's side and met his eyes warningly.

"Be careful, _Hermano_."

XXXXXXXXXX

Shunsui looked around the tenchurren as it prepared to launch, his eye falling first on Ichigo and his cloaked and hooded quincy friend, then moving on to the recently dezombified Toshiro and Rangiku, before finding an unusually troubled looking Byakuya sitting beside an even more intently watchful that usual Renji. Kenpachi sat to the far side of the two, looking glumly down at his unsheathed sword, while Yoruichi finished bandaging a pale faced, Kisuke and the two buckled themselves in for the ride back to Soul Society.

 _The fighting that's left there won't be on the level that we faced in the royal realm,_ the weary captain commander mused inwardly, _but we have taken so much damage already. All of us were tested to the ends of our strength and ability, and we are still strained from that. We have to proceed carefully, lest we lose more officers in the finishing skirmishes._

He noticed Byakuya's eyes had risen to meet his, and gave his comrade a tired smile.

"What is it, Kuchiki taichou?" he asked, "You seem to have something on your mind."

"I have many things weighing on my mind, as do we all," Byakuya answered diplomatically, "but I think before we land, we must consider how best to treat the introduction of Ishida Uryu to Central 46. The sages and judges reported that they were directly attacked, and that there were no officers who could help them. A large number were killed."

"Yes," Shunsui agreed, tipping his hat forward so that it covered his eyes.

He raised them again a moment later and looked at Uryu.

"This is clearly a situation that indicates a need to declare martial law."

"Not that there's even enough military left to govern everyone either," Renji sighed, looking down at his sword.

"Well, at least the Rukongai was spared," the captain commander pointed out, "The Seireitei is huge, but this could have been even worse. We will gather all of the remaining officers and soldiers first, then we will portion them out to the different sectors of the Seireitei to get things back under control. It will take time for the noble families to emerge from concealment and to name replacement sages and judges."

"But, what about Uryu?" Ichigo asked with an edge of urgency, "I know that he's a quincy, but I told you that I am too."

"But you made the attack that killed Ywach," Shunsui argued gently, "and you are also a shinigami. Ishida Uryu is a full quincy."

"That is true," Byakuya said softly, "but you know that witness statements from the battlefield, as well as monitoring cameras in the area prove that if Ishida Uryu had not hit Ywach with that odd arrow, Ichigo's strike would not have killed the quincy king."

Shunsui nodded.

"And once we have a new council and order is restored, we can certainly put that forward. Right now, we need to protect the boy. I think it is best that we send him back to Karakura Town and call upon him when we are ready to open up negotiations for peace. Uryu is their rightful king, but maybe he needs time to establish himself first."

"That sounds like a wise thing to do," Toshiro said solemnly, "Rangiku and I can escort Uryu back to Karakura Town, if you wish, sir."

"I'll go with them and watch over Uryu until it's time for you to meet," Ichigo offered, "Having been named the king's heir may make him a target to both shinigamis and some quincies."

"Too true," Shunsui agreed, shaking his head sadly.

"Ichigo, I don't need you to…"

"It is probably best for Ichigo to maintain a low profile for a while," Byakuya suggested, "There may be mixed feelings about him as rumors of his connections to the quincies make the rounds. Remember, we have heard chatter already that the remains of the quincy army made sure that information was leaked to our forces. You know their intent in doing that."

"Yes, yes," Shunsui said, scowling.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said with surprising calm, "Our families will watch out for each other."

The tenchurren rumbled loudly, then lurched wildly as the group was launched off the pad and sent flying back down towards Soul Society.

"I think our first order of business should be making a new way to get back and forth from Soul Society to the royal realm," Renji complained, "All of this being flung around is ridiculous, especially with our healing injuries. I think I'm gonna hurl. Poor Taichou looks sick too."

"I am all right," Byakuya said in a weary tone, running his hands over his face and frowning at the damp mist of sweat on his skin.

"Are you sure about that?" Shunsui asked, "You look almost as pale as Kisuke over there."

Byakuya tried to answer, but found that a sharp ringing in his ears was becoming too loud for him to speak over, and his vision was beginning to dim ominously.

"Taichou?" Renji inquired, wrapping an arm around him, "Taichou, you really don't look good at…"

Renji made an exclamation of dismay as Byakuya suddenly slumped against him.

"Taichou!" he yelled, looking up urgently at Shunsui, "Soutaichou, what do we do?"

"Hold him, okay?" Shunsui said firmly, "We will get him a medic as soon as we are…"

His words trailed off as the tenchurren went into a long dive towards the landing pad.

"We're comin' in!" Renji cried, holding Byakuya close, "Hang on, Taichou."

The royal craft shuddered and rattled loudly, jolting and quivering as it decelerated, coming down hard enough to rattle the riders' teeth. It clattered to a stop and fell still, its front door dropping open and crashing down onto the ground. The taichous heard shouts and running feet, and all within, at first, stiffened and reached for their weapons. Shunsui moved to the front, flanked by a watchful Nanao and a hopeful looking Kenpachi, who grunted and deflated slightly as he saw that the approaching men and women appeared to be Gotei seated officers and a group of surviving Central 46 sages. The sages moved forward, their wary expressions warning the captain commander to tread carefully.

"Kyouraku Soutaichou," one of the sages greeted him, "welcome home."

The ones exiting the tenchurren paused, silently taking in the overwhelming sight of the near completely destroyed Seireitei. Not a single building had been left unmolested and most were mere shells of buildings that had used to be. The huddled groups that occupied a number of them peered out through haunted eyes, whispering cautiously to each other.

"I wish that we could give you a proper acknowledgement, but most of us are dead."

"Yes, Daisuke-san," Shunsui noted, "Word of the ferocity of the assault here did reach us in the royal realm. Unfortunately, the protection of the king required us to remain there in his defense."

"Of course," Daisuke said shortly, moving closer to the captain commander and touching his arm as he breathed a few words more privately, "Shunsui, before the breaching of the Central 46 compound, we felt the death of the king. Has a suitable replacement been located?"

Shunsui paused for a moment, remembering their return to the ruins of the palace.

 _Shunsui stood alongside Nanao, at the head of the group that had gone together to protect the king. All wore tired, unhappy expressions as they watched the members of Squad Zero carefully bind the dead quincy king to his throne and set heavy barriers around him. After finishing the binding, the five members of Squad Zero moved to join the wary looking taichous._

" _We've got our orders that the king gave us before his death," Tenjiro reported, "He foresaw that he would probably die, and he said that Central 46 would order you to keep quiet about his death. There was nothing he was gonna be able to do to stop that. So, you all are gonna keep this to yourselves. The power still radiating in Ywach's body will keep the balance and all of us will rebuild the palace and our cities. We'll run things up here and you are to go back and run things in Soul Society."_

" _What the hell?" Ichigo breathed softly, exchanging glances with an equally stymied Uryu, "We're just going to have a dead body for a king? Who's gonna really be in charge? How do we…?"_

" _You let us worry about what happens here," Shutara said, frowning, "You know there was never much interaction between the royal realm and the Seireitei. It will go on as it has."_

" _And if the Ywach's body breaks down?" Uryu inquired solemnly._

 _Shutara observed the quincy youth quietly for a moment, her eyes glinting softly._

" _I think we both know that his body will continue to radiate power for thousands of years," she said sternly, "The only thing that threatens the balance now is someone trying to destroy his remains. And how do you feel about that, new king of the quincies?"_

 _Uryu gave Ywach's bound body a dismissive look._

" _He killed my mother and Ichigo's mother and he slaughtered his own noble lords and fighting men," the quincy said, his jaw clenching, "I do hate him enough to want to grind his body to dust…but I won't. And…the remaining quincies won't hear about Ywach's fate from me. I give you my word."_

" _That is a wise decision," Hikifune said, giving Uryu a sad smile, "And eventually, we may reach a point where Ywach's body is no longer needed. When we do, we will contact you to see to its proper disposal."_

" _We don't wanna make a mistake and have that sneaky little bastard come back to life, right?" Oetsu added._

" _I think we can all agree on that," Uryu answered, "Thank you. We may have been enemies in the past, but it was only through working with each other that we could overcome Ywach. After I gather the remaining noble family members, I will assemble a council and we will meet for peace talks."_

" _We will make sure that Central 46 is given a royal order to receive you peacefully," Ichibei promised._

"The king has been replaced," Shunsui informed the sage, "and repairs to the palace have already begun. We were ordered to return here to begin our own rebuilding. I will be going at once to Soukyouku Hill to meet with all remaining seated officers to arrange them into groups to begin clearing sections of the Seireitei. Byakuya will be returned to his family for treatment, and when he has recovered, he will meet with the remaining heads of the higher noble families to oversee the replacement of deceased members of Central 46. Until the late members are chosen, I am placing us under martial law."

Daisuke nodded.

"There is really no choice for now," he agreed, "I think you understand the true magnitude of the destruction here."

"I do," Shunsui assured him, "I will gather our troops and we will give all of you as much protection as we can, such as we are."

Daisuke's troubled eyes scanned the destruction that surrounded them.

"Anything is better than what we have had until now. The taichous had to go to the defense of the king. We all know that. But, what happened to all of us down here was nothing more than a complete rout that put anyone caught at the mercy of the rampaging quincy army."

Daisuke glanced at the ones emerging from within the tenchurren.

"Did you catch any of the Sternritters?" he asked, "We will need to place them in Muken, as it is about the only part of the prison that was not damaged beyond repair."

Shunsui closed his eyes for a moment and took a quiet breath.

"Ywach stole his men's power during the fighting. The Sternritters, to our knowledge, are dead or dying now."

"What about the Ishida boy?" the sage asked, his frown deepening, "We were informed that Ywach named him heir. Did you acquire him?"

"No," Shunsui said, breathing an inward sigh of relief as Uryu kept his hooded head bowed and his torn white uniform cloaked, "He has probably returned to the shadows."

Toshiro touched Ichigo's arm.

"We should slip away now," he whispered, "Come with me."

Ichigo and Uryu followed Toshiro and Rangiku into a cluster of trees, where the Squad 10 taichou opened a senkaimon.

"We need to find your families and take them to a safe place while all of this is worked out," Toshiro advised them.

"Lead the way," Ichigo said, taking Uryu's hand, "Let's get out of here."

Still in the tenchurren, Renji patted Byakuya's face gently, speaking to the noble in a soft, urgent voice until Byakuya stirred and blinked. He frowned at Renji curiously.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around.

"You passed out. Yoruichi said you seemed exhausted, so I was about to carry you to your family's compound…except I don't know where it is."

"It's fine," Byakuya assured him, "I will…"

"You don't look like you're up to it," Renji said doubtfully, "What if you pass out again?"

Byakuya gave him a derisive look, but his scathing reply was stopped by a sudden, heartbreakingly passionate kiss.

"Hey, you scared me. I was worried about you."

Byakuya paused, momentarily stymied by the redhead's words. He let out a sigh, then nodded in the direction of an approaching horse.

"We have transportation," he informed Renji, giving him an amused smirk, "in case I pass out again."

Renji stared at the tall, handsome paint stallion that galloped towards them, then came to a graceful stop, nickering and nudging at Byakuya with his nose before sniffing curiously at Renji's cheek.

"Hey!" the redhead objected, "a little personal space please?"

"This is Ikazuchi," Byakuya explained, "He is my spirit steed."

Renji helped Byakuya onto the horse, but hesitated as Byakuya extended a hand towards him.

"You're not friends with Tetsuya's Arashi are you?" Renji asked the horse, "That little horse pie is on my list for teasing me."

Ikazuchi blinked and let out an equine raspberry.

"Oh great," Renji sighed, "Two of a kind."

"Will you get on?" Byakuya said impatiently, "I need to see how my family fared."

"Okay, Taichou," Renji chuckled, climbing on behind him and slipping his arms around Byakuya's waist, "Just tell me there's a hot meal and a warm bed ahead of us somewhere and I'll be your slave for life."

"How about you being my lover tonight?" Byakuya asked, giving the redhead a seductive look.

"Even better!" Renji exclaimed, hugging him tightly as the horse carried them off into the trees.


	5. Unreality

**Chapter 5: Unreality**

"Are you sure you're feeling okay now?" Renji asked, tightening his arms around the noble as Ikazuchi carried them over a rough, bumpy patch of ground, "You're still pretty pale and I could feel you shivering."

"I am a bit cold," Byakuya confessed.

Renji shifted, pressing more warmly against his back.

"That feel better?" asked the redhead.

"It is much better," Byakuya assured him.

The two men went silent for a moment as they reached the shattered entrance gates to Kuchiki Manor. Beyond the gates, the burned out remains of the buildings still smoked, and all around, the air remained hazy and choking. Most heartbreakingly, the gardens ahead of them that had once been the most beautiful in all of the Seireitei, laid in tumbled ruins, the ground torn up and scorched, the trees fallen and many reduced to splinters, the bright flowers trampled and the lovely koi ponds cracked and drained.

"Shit," Renji breathed, "I'm sorry, Taichou."

"This is the cost of war," Byakuya said solemnly, "However, there are signs that the staff and family residing here were able to escape, although it appears to have been paid for with the lives of many fighters."

"Where is your family?" Renji asked.

"In a hidden compound near here. There is a concealed entrance through a hot spring cave, just a short distance away."

"Do you need anything here before we go to them?"

Byakuya looked around briefly and shook his head.

"We should join the survivors quickly."

He turned Ikazuchi and headed past the collapsed gate and fencing at the back of the devastated gardens. The horse found a woodland trail that meandered through a grove of trees that had been spared, then led out, onto a small cliff that overlooked a pretty waterfall, blue lake and green meadow.

"Damn, looking from here, you almost can't tell anything happened," Renji mused.

Byakuya nudged the paint stallion forward, guiding him carefully down a set of switchbacks, then stopping him near the bottom. The two men dismounted and Byakuya led Renji to a tiny, well-hidden trail that looped back, behind the waterfall and ended at the entrance to a dimly lit cave.

Renji followed Byakuya through the entry and the two stopped just inside to let their eyes adjust. Byakuya moved past the little hot spring to the very back of the cave, and he raised a hand and touched it to the black stone wall. He breathed a soft command, but nothing seemed to happen. Renji looked at him quizzically, then blinked in surprise as Byakuya simply walked through the wall that still appeared to be there. He shook his head in wonder and followed, waiting as the noble closed the barrier behind them. Byakuya loosed a sigh and nodded in approval.

"We are safe now. There are well provisioned caves that continue ahead of us, and my family should be here."

They took only a few steps forward before they were met by the aged head elder of the clan.

"Ah, Byakuya," Nori greeted him, moving forward to gently embrace the family leader, "We sensed you had arrived. And Abarai fukutaichou, welcome."

Byakuya looked around and frowned.

"Where is Tetsuya?" he asked in a concerned tone, "I did not sense him outside."

"No," Nori sighed sadly, "We were informed yesterday by the Shima leader that our security team was completely destroyed.

Byakuya's face paled and he laid a steadying hand on Renji's arm.

"Tetsuya?" he managed softly.

"Alive," Nori assured him, "But he is the only survivor and he is in guarded condition. He is in the infirmary and the Shima leader is attending him around the clock to try to strengthen the boy for surgery he will need to survive."

"Kami…" Byakuya whispered, closing his eyes against the reality.

Nori's lips tightened and he was quiet for a moment before continuing.

"My boy, we did lose our fighters, but our council, our women and the young were all saved. Tetsuya is a hero."

Byakuya nodded silently.

"Will you take me to him?"

"Yes, come this way."

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Tetsuya stumbled through the burning ruins of his inner world, coughing out the smoke and holding his arms tightly around his ravaged body. He blinked and his red eyes burned and watered as he tried to find the path that had led through the now burned land. Clouds above him thickened and he scented rain was coming. It would have been something he would welcome, if not for the fact that it was a dread signal of how close to death he was. He staggered on until he reached the edge of a dark, clouded lake. He dropped onto his knees under the bony branches of a dying tree, trying to connect with the pixie spirit that inhabited the lake._

" _Re-kuhime?" he called softly._

 _He found himself beyond tears at receiving no reply. He tried again, repeatedly until he was sure she was either dead or so weak that he couldn't sense her anymore._

" _Re-kuhime," he whispered sadly, laying his aching body down beneath the tree and closing his eyes._

 _His thoughts began to drift and he wondered silently if he might be dying. He wondered if his body still laid where it had fallen, or if the dream he had had about being spoken to and lifted into strong arms meant that he had at least reached the safety of the encampment._

" _Tetsu-hana," said the deep, accented voice he had heard before._

 _He felt his upper body being lifted and then, the close presence of another person._

" _Who are you?" Tetsuya mumbled dazedly, "How did you enter here? This is…"_

" _Your inner world, sì," the man answered, "Will you open your eyes, angelito?"_

 _The man brought something to Tetsuya's lips and he parted them readily. The water he offered was clean and cold, and the good feeling as it slid down Tetsuya's throat made him gulp down more quickly until he coughed and sputtered._

" _Easy, Tetsu-hana," the man said gently._

" _Th-thank you," Tetsuya whispered, turning his face into the man's shoulder, "Will you tell me who you are? How you got here?"_

" _I am Shima Kurushimi," the man explained._

" _The Shima leader?"_

" _Yes, that one," Kurushimi said, smiling down at him._

 _Tetsuya's eyes opened and he found himself looking into bright turquoise eyes and a handsome, caramel skinned face._

" _I found you yesterday, lying in the ruins around your home. You were badly injured and have needed infusions frequently through the night, so I have been tending to you. The connection allowing me to infuse your spirit centers directly also causes me to be able to enter here. I will only stay for as long as you need me."_

 _Tetsuya managed a weak smile._

" _I'm glad you're here, Shima-sama."_

" _You should be," Kurushimi chided him teasingly, "You are barely holding yourself together."_

 _His smile faded and he touched Tetsuya's face more gently._

" _You have been through something terrible, angelito, but you will be all right now. I will keep your body stable so that you grow strong enough for surgery you need."_

" _Re-kuhime?" Tetsuya asked, tensing._

" _I sense she is still alive down there in the lake and she is resting too," Kurushimi assured him, "Sleep now, Tetsu-hana."_

" _Shima-sama…"_

" _Ah-ah, I said to rest," the Shima leader insisted, "and when you wake and we meet again, I want you to call me Kuri-kuri."_

 _Tetsuya blinked in confusion._

" _Thank you, erm, Kuri-kuri-sama," he whispered._

" _Sleep now, angelito."_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Your cousin is in there," Aderia said, indicating a curtained area near the back of the crowded infirmary, "We have been getting wounded all day, since we made contact with the nearby forces. My brother has been with Tetsuya constantly, keeping him stable and trying to strengthen him for surgery. He has improved steadily, and I would like to perform the surgery as soon as you have seen him."

"Very well," Byakuya said, following her to his cousin's bedside.

As he entered the curtained area, the man at Tetsuya's side stirred and looked up as Aderia entered alongside Byakuya.

"Ah, Byakurai, you have returned," he said approvingly, "I a glad to see you have survived."

"You as well," Byakuya answered, kneeling beside him, "I thank you for remaining at Tetsuya's side during his treatment."

"It is nothing. I don't know how this _joven Hermosa_ managed to live long enough to be found. It was horrible out there during the fighting. We were safe at Shima Adobe, but as soon as the fighting ended, we came out to help the fighters protecting the other clans."

"You saved Tetsuya's life, and for that, you have my gratitude."

Kuri gave him a charming smile.

"Your cousin is lovely and very brave. He must be strong also, to have survived where so many others did not."

"Yes, Tetsuya is extremely capable," Byakuya agreed.

The two men paused as Tetsuya's eyes opened and blinked, working to focus on their faces. They fixed on Byakuya and widened.

"Byakuya-sama!" he panted softly, reaching out a shaking hand.

Byakuya's fingers laced together with his and the elder Kuchiki's lips smiled.

"It is good to see you awake, Tetsuya. I was worried for you."

"Deripie is ready now," Kuri informed him, "It is time to repair your spirit centers, Tetsu-hana."

"Rest quietly now," Byakuya urged him, reaching down to caress his cheek lightly, "I will be back when they have finished your surgery."

Tetsuya nodded briefly and closed his eyes again. Byakuya met Kuri's gaze sternly.

"Will you remain with my cousin, please? I must also rest, but I do not want him left alone."

"Do not worry," Kuri said, laying a hand on Byakuya's shoulder, "I promise that I will not leave him for a moment, and I will let you know as soon as he is out of surgery."

"Thank you," Byakuya said gratefully.

He left the infirmary and walked quietly to his quarters. He smiled as he heard Renji's voice issuing from the dressing area.

"Look, I don't need anyone to undress me," he objected.

"Oh, Abarai fukutaichou, I don't mean to insult you. It is considered an honor when a leader offers you an attendant's assistance."

"Relax, Renji," the noble said, shaking his head as he entered the dressing area, "Torio is just doing as I asked him to."

"R-right, sorry," the redhead said, blushing, "I'm just not used to people I'm not in a relationship with pulling my clothes off."

"Well, if you plan to stay with me, I suppose you will adjust. Torio has been undressing, dressing and bathing me for a long time. I know, having been raised in the Rukongai, you are not used to such things, but you are seeing a clan leader and this is the way we are."

"Okay, sure," Renji said in a flustered tone, "but can we speed it up, here? My ass is starting to freeze!"

"Sorry, here you go, Abarai-san," Torio said, wrapping a thick, warm yukata around him and tying it at the waist."

"Thanks, kiddo."

Renji stepped back, allowing Byakuya to take his place in front of the mirror. The noble stood quietly as Torio bared him, smirking only slightly at the delicious reveal of his taichou lover's pleasing form. He waited as the attendant swiftly replaced his clothing with a sleeping yukata, then bowed and left the two alone in the chamber.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," Renji yawned, sliding an arm around him, "Matsuko-san made sure I was stuffed and had a proper bath. It was such a relief after how filthy we got in the fighting."

"Let's not speak of that," Byakuya said, meeting the redhead for a long kiss, then leading him to the bed, "I regret that right now sleeping is all that I have the energy for, but perhaps by morning we will both be feeling a bit more energetic."

"I feel better just being close to you again. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Renji."

Byakuya slipped in, under the soft, warm covers and waited as Renji joined him. He curled into the redhead's arms, laying his head on Renji's shoulder.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you said before," Renji said, nuzzling his cheek and earning a curious look in reply.

"What was that?" Byakuya asked, frowning.

"Well, before," Renji said, the confidence in his voice fading slightly, "Look, I know I said it was too much of a hurry, but…well…"

Byakuya's curious expression intensified.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean…?"

"Yeah," Renji managed, laughing nervously, "I mean I was thinking about us getting married."

"But, I thought you said you needed time for our connection to grow," Byakuya reminded him, "Why would that change so quickly."

"Well, I went out with one of the recovery teams and, y'know, we were identifying remains and bringing in wounded. It was tough seeing family's suffer when someone was brought in dead."

"But you shouldn't decide your future recklessly, just because you saw something that scared you."

"I wasn't scared," Renji objected, his reiatsu flaring for a moment, "I just realized that no one knows how long they have, you know? I should have picked that up a long time ago, being raised where most of my friends didn't live to reach adulthood. But, it didn't hit me until I was out with those guys and watching families get broken, that I realized it was stupid to wait anymore."

"Renji…" Byakuya said, blushing, "I was wrong to pressure you."

"No, you were thinking the right thing. We know we love each other, and right now? Right now, we're all starting over. And if we're together and we're starting over, then why not do it the right way? Why not get married and start a family as soon as we can? The more time we have together, the more happiness, right?"

Byakuya stared at Renji for a moment in stunned silence. The redhead took Byakuya's hands in his.

"So, will you marry me tomorrow and get this thing started?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes," Byakuya answered, hugging the redhead tightly and savaging his lips with hard kisses, "Absolutely…yes!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Uryu stood silently, looking out the window of the little, secluded cottage Kisuke had offered them. He heard Ichigo's step in the other room and voices, indicating that someone had arrived. A few minutes later, a tapping sounded on his bedroom door and Ichigo peeked into the room.

"Did your family get here safely?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah, my father just dropped my sisters off here." Ichigo answered.

"Dropped them off?" Uryu repeated, frowning.

Ichigo moved closer and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"My dad went to look for Ryuuken."

"He doesn't think my dad was killed in the attacks on our home or the hospital?" Uryu asked quietly, "Ichigo, I tried for hours today and I couldn't sense him at all. I should be able to sense him, if he's still…if…"

"Don't worry, we're gonna find him," Ichigo promised, "My dad's out looking, and as soon as we've eaten and had a little rest, we're gonna be out there again, looking for him too."

Uryu couldn't speak for a moment, but he nodded and stiffened his lips.

"He's fine. He knows how to take care of himself."

"He does," Ichigo agreed, "So, come on and lie down."

"I am not fooling around with you while my father's missing!" Uryu snapped, "Get out of here!"

"Who said anything about fooling around?" Ichigo chuckled, tugging Uryu down onto the bed and trapping him in a warm embrace, "I just wanna hold you a little. Is that okay?"

The sincerity in Ichigo's warm, golden brown eyes almost brought tears to Uryu's own blue orbs.

"Okay, fine!" he said, still trying to sound stern, "But don't even think of…"

Ichigo stopped him with a firm, but gentle kiss.

"I get it," he said, crossing his heart with his fingertips, "No fooling around."


End file.
